I love you
by XxTatteredXxHeartxX
Summary: Before Kiri went back to japan, Before Kiri and Narumi got married and had kids it all started with spring break. Narumi
1. The beginning

Narumi P.O.V

I looked around my empty dorm room and sighed I guess it's unusually quiet after Puffy head had left for America, and I can say I miss her, I can also say I feel lonely because besides yelling at Kei isn't enough anymore. We all missed her it was kind of weird doing a S.P. show without her there. I remember my promise I made her the day she left and I have to keep my promise and become better at my skills. So I be able to see her again I can't break this promise; I will brush up my skills and I will be able to see her again I got up off my bed and walked to the window.

I looked out of my dorm window and looked at the beautiful spring scenery and the students leaving. I didn't want to go home because I just don't want to see my dad's face at all because of the crap he put me through when I was in high school. Also it's really quiet when no one else is here I guess I can finally practice in peace. My phone ringed and ruined the quiet I just got settled into and I groaned I let it keep on ringing so the person might think I'm sleeping and or hang up, but that didn't happen the phone just kept on ringing and ringing and ringing some more until I got annoyed with it . I went to it and picked it up and pressed talk. It was my rival/friend on the phone Kazuhiko Ochiai:

"Yes Kazuhiko?" I asked him in a bored tone

"_Narumi, I was just seeing how you are doing you could of came home with me if there is problems in your family?_"

"Problems?" I asked in the receiver "What problems I don't have a problem with my family...Is it wrong to stay at the dorms alone?" I asked him

"_Not really...but…" _He stopped talking I guess he is thinking about what to ask next this is a first for the four eye genius.

"But what…never mind I don't want to know… listen I just want to be able to think a little without frustration or yelling at someone okay." I sighed regretting of the attitude I was giving him "I'm fine I really don't need anyone to check on me okay Kazuhiko. " I answered to him calmly.

"_I understand sorry for bothering you." _At that time he hung up the phone and I also did the same. I put my phone on silent and threw it right in my draw not wanting unnecessary phone calls like the one just now.

Then I walked to my bed and sat on it looking at the floor then I fell backwards laying on my back looking at the ceiling after a while I turned my body around and laid on my right side looking at the plain white walls. I closed my eyes and when everything was dark a picture came in my mind and I groaned reopen my eyes and turned on my left side looking at my wall. I can't stop thinking about her I love her…I love Kiri Koshiba. My chest hurts…why does it hurt?…I sighed this was so strange I have never fallen for a girl in my life until I met Kiri. I wasn't interested in girls that my mom had asked about my sexuality many times I smirked at that thought. I sat up in my bed and walked to the dresser where I threw my phone in and I went to the closet to pull out an all nighter bag, and started to put in shirts, pants , deodorant , and underwear I then went in the bathroom and got my face rag, my soap bottle, toothpaste, tooth brush and put all of that in my bag. I then picked my bag up with my items in it and grabbed my keys for my car, opening the door, and walking out the door. I forgotten to lock it so I ran back to the door and locked it and walked down a lot of stairs and out of the door I go. I put my bag in the backseat of my car and put my car in ignition and backed out of the dorms driveway and out of the driveway.

It was a long drive but finally I got there when I got there it was in mid-afternoon and I saw Chisami sitting on the front porch talking to someone. I pulled up and got out of my car grabbing my bag with me Chisami finally saw me and smirked why did she smirk? I have no clue until I walked up the walk path and saw a familiar face.

(Normal P.O.V)

Narumi stood there unmoving and he couldn't do anything, all he could do was stare at the person sitting near his demon of a sister and the person Narumi was staring at looked at him and smiled.

"What happen on coming to see me in L.A. Naru-Naru?" The person spoke in a monotone voice.

Narumi was still in shock and he couldn't understand why Kiri was here at his house sitting on the front porch with his sister talking to her. Narumi brain registered Keri's comment and his mouth was moving but words weren't coming out.

"Sorry Naru-Naru I failed sign language so you might need to speak up." At that Kiri smirked.

"What are you doing here… at my house talking to my demon of a sister aren't you supposed to be in L.A. right now." Narumi wanted answers

"It's Spring Break." Kiri answered the question

"Oh, welcome back then…Where is everybody?" Narumi said not looking at Kiri walking up the steps and stood in front of the two women.

Narumi P.O.V

I still didn't get why she was at my house, but I'm not gonna push the subject with Chisami sitting right there. When we are alone I'll ask that question and the whole it's spring break doesn't answer why she was at my house.

"Mom is in the kitchen making tea, and Dad is trying to contact you to see why you aren't coming, and Kei, Ochiai-sempai, Aoyama-chan, Iori, and Kenichiro are in the living room waiting until Prince-sama comes." Chisami answered all my questions.

I looked at Kiri in a confused state because I didn't know why she was out here when everybody was inside waiting for her Chisami got up and smiled at me creepily.

"I guess you two have a lot to talk about so I'll leave you two alone." Chisami said walking to the front door and was about to open the door and stopped and turned towards us. "I won't tell anybody you're here just yet because they will have to find out themselves, and so I don't want to ruin the surprise faces of seeing there best friend coming back to Japan.( _Also I might tell them I saw you two though together.)" _Chisami smirked and walked in the house.

I looked at Chisami's smirk and I knew that girl was planning something stupid. I walked fully on the porch and took Chisami seat that she was just sitting in and sat down and put my bag on the side of me and looked at Kiri.

"You still didn't answer my first question." She said slouching in her chair looking at me.

"You still didn't answer my first question..." I said smiling at her "What are you doing here?" I said looking at her she looks like she was bored, and didn't want to answer any of my questions. There was a long pause until she broke it.

"I heard that everyone wanted to see me so I came." She said playing with a key chain on her keys.

"Then why aren't you inside." I said pointing to the door I'm confused everybody came to see her why is she still outside.

"Not everybody was here." She said looking at something. I'm guessing she was hinting that I wasn't here, but thank god I changed my mind or she would of left by now, and everybody would of been mad at me because I wasn't here. God I really didn't need Kazuhiko and Kei getting on my nerves when I'm supposed to be relaxed if I wanted to get stress I would of stayed at school.

"Why didn't you come see me in L.A?" She asked still not looking at me.

"I don't think I improved at all, I didn't want to break our promise." I said looking at the back of her head.

"…" She didn't want to reply I guess. I hope she wasn't waiting for me if she was I would of felt pretty bad

"Do you still like me?" She asked finally turning to me/

"What!?" I blushed now standing up not looking at her anymore I didn't understand why she would bring that up now. When I still need to think and come up with a reasonable answer to why we can't date. I couldn't think of any but I still need the damn time, but then I would have to take in an account that I'm not the only one who likes puffy head. I have to remember that Kazuhiko also likes her and we been friends since Junior High a girl never came between are friendship, but now it is totally different. Why won't he see that I love puffy head and I'm not gonna give her up. I guess that's what he's thinking also but she would never want to date him, and lets just throw this out there he didn't even confess to her yet and I did. I feel I should give her a answer so she can stop looking at me.

"I don't know what your talking about Puffy head." I said trying to push it off for a little while longer and like a pro I treated it like it was nothing I then smiled at myself because I haven't used that name in a while I feel happy using it now.

"Naru-Naru?" She said and I looked at her and she shook her head. I can't believe that she remembered that confession in the hospital. First of all she was supposed to be sleeping not awake, then we stopped talking again and I was kind of getting annoyed with these pauses in are conversations they are like long lasting. I looked at her and stood up and grabbing my bag with me.

"Do you feel like going inside now since it's is getting a little chilly out here?" I asked "Also you don't have a jacket on which I'm going to ignore." I said waiting for her answer

"No" she said and I looked at her still in my confused state. I didn't understand why she didn't want to go in yet now that I'm here.

"Everyone now is here so why don't you want to go in?" I asked to this peculiar girl that has somehow captured my heart.

"Not everyone missed me." She said looking up at me I sighed and averted my eyes to the ground.

"That's a huge lie but let me give you a peace of mind when I say that there is one person that I know thought of you everyday and night." I said feeling a little embarrassed because I was talking about myself saying that 'I couldn't get you off my mind' but rewording it making it someone else it could of been Kazuhiko or Kei not me. I hope she didn't think it was me then my whole life would be over because then I don't know how long I'll last if she knew.

"Like who?" Why was she still continuing with this I don't get it people missed her, I missed her why can't she get it through her mind that I'm not going to tell her straight out that I missed her.

"Can we talk about this later please." I said and I guess when she stood up that was a yes.

"Later..." She said in her regular bored tone and picked her bag up. I smiled because I wanted to hear her for a long time that lovely monotone voice and then my smile disappeared when I realized that she wasn't going to drop this conversation. I looked at her back walking to the door and she turned around and watched if I was coming to. So I started to walk to the door also and opened it and I let her in first because that's what a gentleman do right I really don't know I never did this before. I really didn't want anything to do with girls because of my 'condition'. I went in after closing the door and locking it behind me. I dropped my bag near the door and Kiri did the same we walked through the foyer and started to hear noise we continued to walk to the living room where most of the noise was coming from. We got closer and it wasn't hard to hear what the guest in my house was saying anymore and we walked in the view of everybody, and then somebody saw that we were there and than everybody else looked the way that person who does not need to be named and looked and the whole room went quiet looking at me and Puffy Head.

"I thought you weren't coming." Kazuhiko said looking at me.

"Well I thought so too then I didn't want to hurt my dear mother." I said looking at him.

" Mama Sho-chan." A light hair blond lady said behind me and I turned towards her.

"What?" I asked my mom.

"Mama, call me Mama." She said putting her arms on her hip. My mom looked beautiful one question that lingers in my mind is why she picked dad to marry I bet there was better men then him. Why did she marry him I will never know and I don't want to know. My mom had light long blond hair that reached to her calves and she had hazel eyes, and she was very short like she didn't even reach the height to be considered average height.

"Mama, I'm home." I said and smiled opening my arms to my mom who accepted it and hugged me back I also gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Welcome back home Sho-chan." When she says my nickname it sounds good but when my dad says it…it is weird like how many fathers do you see running around calling their sons 'chan' none right well I hope you don't see that or you might need help.

"Sho-chan who's this?" She says looking at Puffy Head

"This is Puff…Kiri Koshiba" I felt weird saying her name like I'm not supposed to say kind of feeling.

"Oh Koshiba-chan is what to Sho-chan" My mom said with an angry tone while sitting down near my sister who was sitting near the edge of the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Was my mom drinking again I thought she stop when she was pregnant with me and what was with that anger tone.

"Who is this girl to you Shogo?" She said eying me like I done something wrong.

"She is what you think she is." I told her before when I lived here that I had a girl on the S.P team she should remember it was not that long ago I lived here. When I said that comment she looked taken back then she had a big smile on her face and she hugged me.

"Aw~ my baby got a girlfriend." My mom said about to cry. "Finally now I fully believed that your not gay." She said happily

"Wait What!?" I asked shocked. "You still thought I was gay even when I told you I'm not and that I have two girls on the S.P. Team!" I yelled

"Sweetheart honestly I thought you were making people up." My mom said sweetly. "At the time I was going to give you the I will always love you no matter your preference." My mom said nodding to herself.

"I knew this day would finally come what took so long." Kei said happily with a lollipop in her voice.

"Shut up Kei!" I screamed "You still thought I was gay."I said trying to make sense of this.

"No Kiri-tii is not going out with Narurin she is not me won't except it." Iori said looking like a model that just came out off a magazine.

"Oh honey why did you think your father called you chan so many times." My mom said and I looked at her flabbergasted.

"No that's not it Narumi probably meant Koshiba- san somewhere and they came together it is probably a coincidence." Kazuhiko said.

Everybody was making a big commotion over this. I really didn't need to hear Kazuhiko assumptions at the moment. I needed my required rest because I didn't have a peaceful sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning and then I stayed up the rest of the night. I needed sleep and I'm going to get it I wriggled out of my mom's hug, and ran upstairs to my room and onto my bed. I really didn't need this right now. I close my eyes and started to think of things that are peaceful and quiet then Kiri popped in my head, and I opened my eyes then I closed them again. I just needed sleep right now and maybe if I think about her I get to sleep peacefully. So I started to think back when we were in school and I was almost to sleep, but something was stopping me like I forgot to do something but what. I really didn't care now I went right under my blanket and letting sleep take over me.

(Normal P.O.V)

Narumi didn't notice that he left his door opened as he slept peacefully in his bed but back downstairs after Narumi had left the group everyone started to talk to Kiri until she was starting to get sleepy.

"Oh Koshiba-chan are you sleepy come here let me help take you upstairs. Don't worry about your clothes I'll get them for you tomorrow 'kay." Narumi's mom said helping Kiri up the stairs. Kiri was nodding in and out of consciousness and Narumi's mom saw a opened door and smirked.

"Kiri I found a room can you make it." She said trying to sound sympathetic Kiri nodded her head and followed Narumi's mom into a room and she then laid Kiri down on the bed and put the covers over her and left. After that everyone else went to sleep also.

(Next Morning)

Narumi Pov

I blinked at the rays of the sun coming from my window. I sat up in bed and noticed I slept in my clothes that I had on last night. I stretched and put my hand down and I felt hair I looked down to see my hand was touching hair. Who was in my bed? The person in my bed turned around and kept on sleeping. I would not be in shock if there was somebody else in my bed, but did it have to be puffy head. She then opened her eyes and rubbed them letting them adjust to the light. She then looked at me and closed her eyes again going back to sleep. I knew that after what happen this morning my spring break would get worse then this. I laid back down wishing that I never came here and falling back to sleep.

So how was it. Was it good was it bad. Every review counts


	2. my horrible yet wonderful day

KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKKNKN

Narumi P.O.V

I woke back up and turned to my side where I was looking at my open dresser drawer. I guess my mom was putting my clothes away for me last night. I could have done it today when I woke up but there was an unexpected guest in my bed. I then turned to the other side and looked, but my guest was not occupying the space. When I first woke up, I thought I was seeing things. Then I heard water running in my bathroom; (A/N: All the Narumi's got bathrooms in their rooms) I sat up and looked at the door and hoped that it were someone else behind that door taking a shower. I wonder if I'm still sleeping…yeah that's it. Then the water was turned off, I then heard a blow dryer that was turned on and turned off after a while. I looked at my bedside again and then looked to my bathroom door. The doorknob turned and the door opened revealing the only person I'd hoped that it wasn't; but it was the one and the only puffy head.

"Good Morning Naru-Naru." She said putting the clothes she wore yesterday in her bag.

I couldn't say anything else because of the shock that Puffy Head was using my bathroom. She then turned to me and waited for me to say something.

"What are you doing in my room?" I just wanted to know that one thing; I wanted to know why she was in my room and when she got here. I hope I didn't say it in a mean way.

"Mama Naru put me in here last night." Ah, so this is my mom's fault; we are going to have a long talk about this today.

"She told me this morning that there was no more rooms for me to sleep in." Kiri shrugged. "Then she told me that I should stay in here since it's closer to the stairs." No more rooms huh? How were there no more rooms when this is a mansion? I guess my mom didn't want to put Kiri that far since all the rooms near the stairway were taken and my room is the closest to the stairway then anybody else's. I turned around not facing her; I didn't want to say anything else to her. Kazuhiko will probably be mad but seriously, how can he be mad at me when I really couldn't control my mom's actions?

"Well, I guess we have no choice then to sleep in the same room since you were forced to sleep in here." I waited for a reply when I didn't get one I got out of the bed "I guess I should start getting ready to go and eat breakfast." I said, going in the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I turned on the shower, took off my clothes, and got in. I made sure to keep my head down to let the warm water hit my hair.

I don't understand. Did I do something to anyone to be punished like this? I mean if I'm getting punished I guess this is a good way to be punished, but I have to remember Kazuhiko also likes her. I bet Kiri still doesn't know that he likes her, and when I told him that she would never go out with him when we were in high school, I felt bad about it. It's not every day that I like someone who I'm completely comfortable with. I don't get hives when I touch her for god sakes! Augh I'm so confused, I really don't know what to do. But first things first I should stop standing around and start washing; my legs are starting to hurt.

Normal P.O.V

Kiri sat on Narumi's bed waiting for him to get out of the bathroom; they still needed to talk about stuff. She wanted to know why Narumi was not coming to see her. It bothered her so much. When everybody else didn't come it didn't bother her that much, but at least they called to see how things were going.

Narumi didn't even call her...

A knock was heard at the door and Narumi's mom looked in.

"Good Morning Mama Naru." Kiri said to the woman.

"Good morning Koshiba-chan did you sleep well? I'm so sorry about putting you in Sho-chan room, like I said before Sho-chan's room is the closest room to the stairs. You looked terribly tired and hungry. So I went with my maternal instincts and put you in the closest room, which was sho-chan's room." Narumi's mom smiled at Kiri.

"I slept well thanks and it's okay, but do you have any other rooms I can sleep in?" Kiri asked looking at Narumi's mother.

"Yes we do, it's near me and my Husband's room. Did something happen last night that makes you want to leave Koshiba-chan?" Narumi's mom asked.

"No, I was comfortable when I slept, but I don't think that Naru-Naru wants me in here." Kiri said looking out of one of Narumi's big windows.

"Koshiba-chan why do you call Sho-chan, Naru-Naru?" Narumi's mom asked.

"Well first Kei called him that and it just kinda stuck with me. He calls me Puffy Head anyway." Kiri smiled at that.

"Oh really, but I never heard Kei call Sho-chan Naru-Naru I usually hear him say Narurin." She said putting her hand to her mouth hiding her smirk.

"Oh, Mama Naru…" Kiri said.

"Yes dear?" She said taking her hand away from her mouth.

"What's your real name?" Kiri asked, a little embarrassed.

"Oh no I'm so rude I never told you my name, My Name is Michiko Narumi, The (Mi) in my name means beautiful, (chi) means wisdom and intellect and the (ko) means child." Michiko said while walking to Kiri and sitting near her.

"I think it suits you very much." Kiri said looking at Michiko. Michiko smiled and Kiri returned it.

"You think I'm weird don't you? That's why you're smiling. Sho-chan says I'm weird all the time." Michiko said looking like she was about to crawl in a hole and stay there.

"No I don't." Kiri replied.

"Are you sure?" Michiko asked smiling again. "Its ok if you do."

"Yes. I'm sure." Kiri said looking at her.

Kiri smiled; she liked Narumi's mom. She was a cool person to be around; kind of like Emily. When Kiri first got here she thought that Michiko didn't like her because of how she talked and looked at her; but Kiri guessed she was wrong. She was happy about that fact too. All of a sudden, Michiko hugged Kiri. She squealed and held her tight. Kiri was a little shocked but Michiko was sweet and kind, and it was ok.

"Mama Naru, can I keep calling you Mama Naru." Kiri said putting her hand on Michiko's arm.

"Of course, but only if I can make up a nickname for you." Michiko said.

"Sure."

"Umm how about Ki-chan?" She said with a soft tone. "Now Ki-chan if there is anything at all you need to talk about and you can't reach your mother, I'm always here to listen and talk okay?" Michiko said rubbing Kiri's hair.

"Okay, can I ask a question now then?" Kiri asked closing her eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" Michiko said.

"When someone says they love you…" Kiri started.

"Aww someone said they loved you?" Michiko asked interrupting.

"Yeah…"

"Who?"

"I'd rather not say his name."

"Oh I understand, (_I'll ask Sho-chan about this later_) go on." Michiko said smiling

"Before I left for L.A they told me that they would polish their skills in order to come see me."

"Uh huh, did any of your friends keep in contact beside this person?"

"Yeah, everyone kept in touch besides the person who said they loved me."

"So wait, this person said they loved you, and before you left Japan this person said they would polish their skills and then they never went to see you? How mean. So what's the question then?"

"Why…does it bother me so much?"

"Do you have the same feelings for this person?"

"I…don't know."

"I think the reason why it is bothering you so much is _because_ you do have feelings for him and you wanted to see him so much that you were angry when he didn't come to see you in L.A and he was the only one that didn't give you a, "Hi, I miss you" or "How are you? Are you doing okay?" Michiko paused. "But you have to think about how he feels about the situation too. His crush left to go to L.A and he was probably not ready to see you leave yet, but he probably still likes you."

"You think so?" Kiri looked up.

"I know so actually." Michiko smiled and giggled.

Narumi P.O.V

When I got out of the shower I heard voices. One of them sounded like my mom's and the other one sounded like puffy head's. I wondered what they were talking about. Were they talking about me? I got dressed quickly and then I brushed my teeth and dried my hair with my towel. I walked out with the towel still on my head and saw my mom hugging Puffy head, what did I miss?

"Mom what are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" My mom answered.

My mom let go of Kiri and stood up and walked to me.

"We need to talk about something later." She whispered to me and for some odd reason she was smirking at me. What was it with her and Chisami? Chisami did the same thing to me when I first got here, but my mom's smirk was like an, 'I know something' smirk and it made me shiver.

"Yeah we do." I wanted to know why she put Puffy head in my bad last night without my permission.

"I need to fix breakfast, so I'll leave you two alone now." She left the room and again we were left alone…

"Listen puffy head, whatever my mom said don't believe her because I never did that stuff." I said praying that my mom didn't tell her anything embarrassing. Puffy head then smiled and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about Puffy head?!" I yelled. She stood up and walked to me and looked at up at me.

"She told me the most embarrassing one." She said and covered her mouth about to laugh again.

"She told you about when I dress up as a girl didn't she I told her I didn't nothing else to wear." I can't believe her; she promised me that she wouldn't tell anybody about that. Since she already knows it can't be that embarrassing right.

"No the other embarrassing one." She said in her normal tone

"Not that one."

"Yup, That one"

"She told you about the when I was younger I lost to a girl in the fourth grade and instead of losing like a man I took her doll instead." I can't believe her I looked at Kiri and her smile went down.

"You took a doll away from a girl who won in fourth grade?" She said looking at me

I shook my head yes.

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past now and we're in the present."

She said in a in a different tone that I couldn't recognize it was neither mad nor happy and doesn't sound like she's sad or weird out either. What is this tone in her voice? I looked at her and my heart started to beep against my chest. Kiri was beautiful, the way that her eyes was half opened and how her half smile and how she's blushing so lightly. Wait a minute blushing I rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing stuff. But I wasn't seeing it…it was really there Kiri was blushing. I blushed also I bet Kazuhiko never saw this face on her before, well this probably will be my only time see this face too. I wonder why she is blushing, kiri looked at my face and I kept eye contact with her. Neither of us looked away until her stomach growled then she looked away.

"I…I…Guess we should get downstairs and get some of my mom delicious cooking, I missed that the most when I was in college." I said not looking at her but at the door

"Yeah, let's eat." She passed me and opened the door I threw my towel on the bed and followed her. It was really quiet I needed to make some sort of conversation.

"I notice your hair gotten longer." I said

"Really, don't have time to cut it." She said

"Oh, I really haven't had the time to get used to you with long hair." I said looking at her back

" Oh" She said we got to the bottom of the stairs and we heard a lot of yelling and when we got in the view, we saw food be thrown out of the dining room and landing on the wall. I want to know why food is being thrown. Can we act like are ages please kiri peeked over the wall and she pulled back before the food could hit her. Kiri looked at me

"What's going on?" I wondered

"Mama Naru and another lady are fighting." She answered

"Does the lady have long black hair and she is wearing glasses." She shook her head yes and looked at me weird

"How do you know without looking?" She asked

"This always happen when Ochiai san comes they start to argue and this happens." I said then looked over to see if it was over this was really embarrassing because they act like they are five year old all over again. I looked over and then my mom threw a piece of food and it hit me right in my face.

**Michiko P.O.V:**

Augh this lady gets on my last existing nerve, She squirted some more soy sauce on my light blue dress. God this was new too I just got it this week and it is already dirty.

"Listen four eyes, why do you always come here and start trouble and mess up my house god I'm surprised that my house is still standing!" I yelled at her throwing something too

"Because you big white whale you took my crush away from me when we were in high school." She said throwing something at me and me ducking out of the way.

"Why can't you let bygones be bygones?" I said throwing something else at the she witch

"I would of let bygones be bygones but you married him!" Why can't she let it go it was a long time ago and she keeps bringing it up again, god it's not like I did it to make her mad at me. If I knew this would happen I would never have went out with the guy.

This is the reason why everybody is hiding under the table, if she didn't come over here and squeezed a bottle of soy sauce on me this mess would not be happening now and think god Sho-chan and Ki-chan didn't come downstairs yet or they would have also duck and cover because there was a lot of food throwing.

"You Michiko Narumi are the bane of my existence." She said

"Ow, that hurted a little it's really not my fault that I caused your misery now is it. It's yours for not forgetting about it and MOVING ON!" I screamed and how dare she say I caused her misery it's not my fault that he asked me to marry him, what was I supposed to say 'Um no because my friend is deeply in love with you' ha yeah right you say 'no' to a ring that had a big diamond on it and see how easy it is.

"Good" This woman is getting on my nerves my right eye twitched it never does that except when this psycho comes and then while I was throwing food I saw Kiri peaked her head in when I threw a piece of food oh I hope it doesn't hit her. She pulled back in time and it hit the wall not her I would feel really bad if it did hit her.

"I wonder if you have a life?"

"I do"

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't be here you would be living it!" I said throwing something and instead of hitting her I hit my poor defenseless Sho-chan in the face.

The woman because she doesn't deserve a name looked at my surprise face and looked to where I was looking then she smiled and she walked to him giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving me from that pregnant orangutan"

"Did you just call me a monkey…you…you gorilla."

"No not a monkey… a type monkey. You howler monkey."

"Spider monkey"

"baboon"

"Can you two stop calling each other types of monkeys please. We do have a guests." Sho-chan said while I was trying to wipe his face and trying to of think of another type of monkey.

"Oh, that's right we do." I said letting Sho-chan go and pulling kiri to my side and remembering the other people were also here and everybody came from under the table and stood up.

"Everybody for those who do and don't know this is Kiri Koshiba I call her Ki-chan." I said in my happy go voice

"Well hello dear my name is Manami Ochiai I'm Kazuhiko's mother and I'm really sorry for that disgusting nickname." She said with an elegant smile on her face.

"Oh really, I don't think she would of known who your son is even though you two have the SAME last name also you two both wear the SAME type of glasses I guess she wouldn't have known that you were Kazu-Kun's mother." I said emphasis on 'same' and smirking

She glared at me and looked away, how dare she wrecked my dining room and call me a monkey and don't think I won't have something sarcastic to say how dare she. She really is getting in the way of my plans.

"Mama Naru" Ki-chan called me

"Yes Ki-chan?" I looked at her

" Were you and Ochiai-san friends?" My eye twitch again and I looked at my so called 'friend'

"You can say that…" I stopped trying to come up with something to say to her. But still make me look like a good role model.

"You can also say that they are worse enemies too." Sho-chan said walking past me and getting a rag to wipe the rest of his face

"Sho-chan, it wasn't my fault." I said letting go of Ki-chan and walking to Sho-chan "Yes, Mom it was to your fault you married him." Sho-chan will never get it will he, he is supposed to always call me Mama I always have to remind him

"It's mama Sho-chan, and what do you mean by that?" I asked him

"I mean that if you didn't marry him none of this would happen." Sho-chan is using his outside voice with me and I don't like it at all. Sho-chan never used his outside voice toward me. I grabbed sho-chan by the ear and made him sit in a chair

"If I didn't marry your father you wouldn't have been born, neither would Kazu-kun" I said to sho-chan letting go of his ear "I bet she is happy how things went because she has two wonderful boys one is in college pursuing in his career and the other is president of student council. I'm happy that I have such an amazing boy and a beautiful girl. I couldn't have wish for nothing better. "I said adding it off with a little tear. I open one eye and it seem that I fooled everyone and that woman too. I guess this gives me more time for my plans to take off. I wiped my eyes and looked around the dining room and sighed

"I guess we really can't eat here, why don't we go out to eat for breakfast huh." I smiled and left to go upstairs and wash up.

Normal P.O.V

While Michiko was taking a shower and Ochiai mom went home to clean herself up too everybody else was still downstairs cleaning the dining room.

"I'm sorry Koshiba-san for my mother rude behavior." Ochiai said to kiri while she was cleaning the table.

"It's okay it was also Mama-Naru fault as well." Kiri said in her usual tone.

"Oh really…" Ochiai stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at Narumi who was beside Kei cleaning the walls. Ochiai walked to them and started to work with them.

"Hello, Narumi we never had a conversation ever since you came here." Ochiai said

"Why should we?…we see each other at the college and we also share the same room." Narumi said

"I just want to know why did you come with Koshiba-san." Ochiai said to narumi

"Yeah I want to know why Narurin came with Kiri-chan too." Kei piped in

"I told you she was on the porch talking to Chisami and then she left and we talked a little bit and we both came thru that door and walked to the living room and you guys assumed that we drove together, but we didn't she has her own car in the parking lot if you don't believe me go look." Narumi said rubbing the wall with bleach.

"So Kiri-chan was on the porch and she walked in the house with Narurin and then Occhi saw you two which made everybody look at you, also she was tired later that night after Narurin ran upstairs and Mama-Naru took Kiri upstairs and went to sleep and then Mama Naru came back down after that and she went to bed as well, when we was looking for a room to sleep in Kiri wasn't in any of the rooms with a door open. Mama-Naru always close a door when someone is in it and or using it, but all the rooms doors were open, but the only room was closed was Narurin." Kei said popping a lollipop in his mouth.

Narumi and Ochiai were looking at Kei.

'I really think he is playing stupid, because who notices things like that. Wait if all the doors were open and none of them withheld Koshiba-san and Narumi's door was closed.' You slept with Koshiba-san" Ochiai said

Narumi was blushing madly and everybody was now looking at Narumi and his mom came downstairs by that time.

"Can you reword it please, you make it sound so dirty, and yeah we slept in the same room but all we did was sleep nothing else." Narumi said his blush became a light pink now.

"Then why was she in your room." Ochiai said

"Mama Naru put me in it and I will be staying in that room because there are no closer rooms." Kiri said looking at the table

"Oh, really." Ochiai said nothing else and started to clean again

The dining room was quiet until one certain person ruin it

Michiko POV:

I walked in the dining room after I took my shower and what I saw got me to the heart. Minami wasn't here but that wasn't it, it was how everybody was cleaning it and I stood there waiting till everybody was done because I always have to clean the mess that Nami makes and it takes sooooooo long. I saw Kazu-kun and Sho-chan and Kei-kun talking and then Kazu-kun yelled out that dirty line and my baby was blushing and he yelled back at Kazu-kun. After that Kiri said something and everyone went quiet.

"Kiri-chan you don't like where you're sleeping?" I asked looking at kiri

"I not picky Mama-Naru." Kiri said

"Oh, okay so where do you want to go out to eat Ki-chan? I'll give you the choice since you're the only one of sho-chan's friends that I haven't meant." I asked her holding her shoulders.

"Umm, I want to go to Denny's if it is okay."

"Okay, any objection." I said and that's when Nami came in and looked like she was about to win a model pageant and she looked at me and smirked. Why does she think this her house, like she can come here anytime she wants and no one will care.

"I don't care were we eat as long as Michiko is not cooking." Nami walked to sit down in a clean chair

"Fine, I guess you'll be eating outside then and we'll whistle to you to tell you we are ready and we put a piece of meat on the side of the car and drive. That also leaves enough money to pay for everyone but that only leaves who is going to drive with who." I said looking at puzzle faces, they looked at me like I said something wrong

"Mom, why do we have to have someone with us while driving to Denny's huh?" Sho-chan asked me

"It's mama sho-chan and because that will be to many cars." I sai

"But…" Sho-chan stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at me

"Sho-chan we are driving with someone if you like it or not." I said in a stern voice

"Okay, so we are going to play a game to see who we are going to drive with." I said sounding happy again I also pulled out six strips of white paper that held a shape and another one that held a shape and a number.

"So wait we can't pick who we want to drive with?" Sho-chan asked

"Nope." I smiled at him and started to give out the paper

There is a heart, star, triangle, circle, square, and a pentagon on one of the strip of paper and 1-heart and 2-star 3-triangle and a 4-circle and a 5-square also a 6- pentagon an folded the paper up and held them out to everybody to take and they opened there paper and went to the person who had the shape and number.

I didn't really think about the outcomes but it went well.

Ki-chan and Sho-chan was driving together

Kana-chan and Ken-Kun was driving together

Kazu-kun and Kei-kun was driving together (again)

Chisa-chan and Iori was driving together

Minami and Naoki was driving together (her youngest son can't drive yet)

My husband and me had the last one. (Phew if Manami would of pick the same shape me or my husband I wouldn't know what I would do)

"So are we ready to go." I said walking out of the door and while everybody went to their car and drove off. I smiled to myself I guess my plan is going accordingly.

Narumi P.O.V

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE IS IN MY CAR!! I screamed in my head puffy head was wearing perfume. I can smell it she didn't have to much that I be suffocating in it but she didn't have to little that I can't smell it, she had it just right, she smelled good. I need to pay attention to the road and not Kiri, I'm asking for an accident to happen.

"Naru-Naru." She looked at me

"What?" I asked

"Do you still like me?" Did she have to bring it up I hope that she forgot about what we discussed about last night.

"Can we…." I stop when she looked at me

"No, later is right now." She said

"What do you want me to say?" I asked her

"I want to know if you were lying to me" I took a peek at her, she looked like her normal self. But she looked a little on the mad side

"Who said that I was lying because Shogo Narumi doesn't lie." I said back to her in a spiteful tone

"Why didn't you come see me then?" I looked away not wanting to say anything and ending the conversation.

"Answer me Narumi." She said in a stern voice.

"What do you want me to say huh?" I yelled back at her.

"Anything." In her nonchalant way.

"Anything huh, you want me to say how I thought about you everyday and I wondered if your doing okay or not, or how I'm trying to keep my friendship together with one of my friends and how about I say because of you this friendship is going to be over, huh what else do you what me to say Kiri huh tell me huh do you want me to say I still love you but since you live in America and I live in Japan I won't be able to see that much of you." I screamed I didn't want to look at her at all.

"What you don't think it's hard for me?" She said I looked at her and she was looking out of the window and I guess she didn't want to talk to me either. I hated this kind of silence I reached and turned on the radio to make some kind of noise in the car. It didn't take long for us to get to Denny's we park on the right side Kazuhiko and Kei and on the left were Seki and Kanako. All of us got out of the car and looked for the others and we waited.

"Narumi listen…" Kazuhiko said I turned the other way not wanting to talk to him either

"Narumi." He called again, he kept on calling my name like I was going to answer him if he didn't like Puffy Head this would take some of the load off of my shoulders, but he is not going to give up and neither am I. I saw my mom approach us and her face had such a concern look on it, none of us said anything and all of us walked in the restaurant.

Normal P.O.V

When all of them got in the restaurant people started to stare.

"Hi welcome to Denny's how can I help you?" A host said talking to the group Michiko walked to her and put her

arm on the podium.

"Yes you can…can I have a table for…." Michiko started to count to see how many people were there "13 people please." Michiko said

"Sure it will be a 15 min wait is that okay." The host said

"Yes that's alright." Michiko said and pointing to the seats.

Everybody sat down on the seats and waited for their table.

"What's wrong with you guys, all of you look like somebody died?" Michiko said looking at the teens. No one said anything and Michiko looked at them.

"Don't all speak at the same time." Michiko said looking between the teens.

Narumi P.O.V

Why did I yell at her, I'm really stupid aren't I? I looked at everyone and saw everybody longs faces. I sighed and the sighed again. I should leave, all of this crap is my fault, and if I didn't come this probably won't be happening. I put my head in my hands and sighed again, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up seeing my mom concern face.

"What's wrong Sho-chan." My mom asked

I put my head back in my hands and shook my head.

"Let's talk outside, come on." My mom said pulling me outside.

We went outside and sat on a bench. I looked at her and she put her hand on my back rubbing it.

"Mom, I can't take it anymore…I need to…to leave." I said not wanting to see the hurt on her face.

"You want to leave…why honey you just got here yesterday. What happen today that makes you want to leave Sho-chan you can't then I won't be able to see you until next break." My mom said

"Everything is wrong…" I said running my hand through my head.

"Like what?" My mom said holding my hand

"Kazuhiko also likes Kiri…I don't want me and Ochiai to become like you and Ochiai-san, how hurt she felt and how your friendship went down the drain. I don't want that to happen to us." I said feeling my mom hands on mine

"You and Kazu-kun will never be like me and Nami." She said

"How things are going yes it is." I said looking up at the sky.

"No, okay listen I tried my hardest to not fall in love with your father because he was Nami's first crush, I tried but your father liked me and he will buy me things I couldn't get take me places I couldn't go to. After that me and Nami's relationship dwindled from there. How can you still love the person who chose you when he was supposed to choose your friend. When I first started school no one wanted to talk to me the only person who talked to me was Nami, she was my first friend ever." My mom said trying not to cry.

"Mom, I can't get her off my mind I hate how she was the only girl that could touch me and I don't break out into hives." I said

"Listen Sho-chan, even though you and Kazu-kun both like Ki-chan it's Ki-chan decision who she wants to be with, to love and to hold. It's Ki-chan decision." My mom said she kissed my head and stood up.

"Now I'm going to have Ki-chan come talk to you and you apologize to her okay." My mom said walking away into Denny's.

Then I looked through the window to see my mom talking to Puffy Head. Puffy head looked up at her and then got up walking to the doors. She looked at me and I looked back at her. I knew something bad will happen that or I'll say something that will make her upset. There was a pregnant silence that seemed to last for a long time.

"Naru-Naru Mama-Naru said you wanted to say something to me." She said in nonchalant tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry okay." I said

Puffy head sat near me and I kept my head down.

"Do you still love me?" Why can't she let go of this, I guess I should answer her question.

"Do you like me?" I asked she is the person who always asks; I want an answer too.

"Answer mine first." She said looking at me.

"Okay, Yes…very much…you?" I blushed I hi my red face from her.

"Yes." I looked back at her and smiled.

"Naru-Naru." She said

"What?"

"Talk to Ochiai." She said

"Your right…wait a second you know he likes you right." I said feeling bad again

"Yes." I looked at her

"I guess Ochiai confessed to you?" I said

"No, I over heard you to talking about it before on the school roof he said 'I like Koshiba-san that's why I'm not going to give her up to just anybody.' I was almost going to sleep when I heard him say that. I was half sleep half awake." Oh so she heard what he said.

"Yeah I'll talk to him." I said getting up and walking to door. I opened it and looked at Kiri, she got up and walked thru the door and I followed after her. When we got in we stood because there was no room on the cushion chair. Then a waitress came and showed us to are seats and we sat down. Something didn't feel right because there was a lot of tension surrounding the table, which we were occupying. Maybe it's are sitting arrangements because Ochiai-san was sitting on the right side of my father and my mom sat on the left and I was sitting on the left side of Kiri when Kazuhiko was sitting on the right. Yeah I don't see this ending pretty good.

"Michiko honey we're at a restaurant so we can't throw food here." My father said

"Well tell Nami she has to move." My mom said to my dad

"Souichiru dear tell that blond idiot that I don't want to move." Ochiai mom's said

"Well of course she can't move because the seat so small that her butt is stuck. Oh and tell her she should lay off the TV and junk food and Exercise some times." Mt mom said smirking.

"Well tell you wife that she should look up stupid in a dictionary… oh wait let me tell you what a dictionary looks like, a dictionary has no pictures and have more than five pages in it." Ochiai-san smirking

"I'm sorry since my brain is small and all…" My mom chuckled and stop " Stupid question but is that four eyes walrus saying I'm not smart." My mom said.

Ochiai-san grabbed for the ketchup bottle and my mom grabbed her drink.

"Wait! Listen Ochiai-san you don't want to do that." I said standing up

"Yes I do." Ochiai said with some venom in her voice

"I wish you would." My mom said in the same tone as Ochiai-san

"Can we please act like we have some class?" I said in a low voice.

"Sho-chan your right we shouldn't do this here." She said in her mom tone.

So we sat back down and Kazuhiko had the audacity to glare at me. I looked down at y plate I didn't want to look at him or even talk to him but I have to. I need to make this right between us. Our food came and we ate and went back home. We went in the house and we sat in the diner room.

"Kazuhiko we need to talk." I said to him getting up

"Okay talk." He said

"No, not here in the family room." I said walking out of the diner room and Kazuhiko following me we walked to the family room and notice Kei behind us. We sat on the couch and no one said anything.

"Narumi, Why should we talk we see each other at the dorms and share the same room." Ochiai said repeating what I said earlier.

"I deserve that." I said running my hand thru my hair

"Yes you do, when we in the parking lot and I tried to talk to you…you just turned your head and didn't reply." Kazuhiko said getting up I stood up and blocked his exit.

"I want you to hear what I have to a say okay." I said looking directly into his eyes.

"Fine say what you have to say so I can leave." He said turning around and sitting back on the couch, now I know why Kei was here.

"I love her so much and I know you do too but I need her I want her in my life. Kiri was the first girl I fell for. Only kiri could touch me and I wouldn't brake out in hives, that got to means something. Kazuhiko we been friends for a long time we are like brothers. Its like how my mom and your mom was before my dad came into the picture I don't want us to be like are moms I don't want that future. Even though you'll hate me for this I'll still love you like you're a brother I never had. Please Kazuhiko this is the only thing that is keeping me away from her. Please let me love her." I said lowering my head down to him to show him how serious I'm am.

"(_Sigh_) Good that you actually notice I knew you needed a little push. I can't believe you'll still be my friend even when I hate you. I guess I do give up." Kazuhiko said and getting up and leaving. I smiled to myself from this day on nothing or nobody will get in my way.

KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN

Sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooo long


	3. Mine and Kiri date pt 1

I'm Back, Sorry it's so late KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNNarumi P.O.V

I awoke to an annoying phone ringing; I opened my eyes and saw orange hair. I wonder why it's so close, I tried to stretch but my arms were not moving I looked down and saw that I Narumi Shogo was holding onto Kiri Koshiba. I swallowed my scream and tried to move my arm from under her without waking her up. I really didn't want to wake her up with the position we were in; I heard a knocking on the door.

"Aniki, wake up it's the afternoon already!" My little sister said while she knocked on the door again and this time she opened it. I laid back down forgetting my struggles of the girl in my arms and closed my eyes acting like I was sleeping again.

"Ani…" Chisami stopped and then I heard her running back downstairs screaming for mom, after that I heard a bunch of squeals and commotion in the front of my doorway. I kept my eyes close until the people in the doorway was making to much commotion that the person in my arms started to move in my arms.

"I'm trapped" The person in my arms said in a groggy tone, then I heard a lot of chatter in my doorframe and Kiri kept on moving until she knew I wasn't letting go. Kiri move one more and I bet she turned to me when she did that, because I kind of feel something on my chest. (_Note to self ask mom to go shopping with Kiri_) I felt her touch my eye being poked, I tried to weigh my options A) Act like nothing is going on and go on with my day. B) Scream and run into the bathroom and stay until night comes (_I really don't think that this one will work so well because I will get hungry and tired I really don't think_) or C) Keep acting like I'm sleep and remove my arms from around her waist. You know (c) is sounding so much better then the other two.

"Naru-Naru wake up." She said, I still didn't move I then let a yawn and I removed my arms around her and I turned my back to her. How in the world did I get over here? I turned on my back and then I felt Kiri climb over me I opened my eyes and blushed.

"Do you mind getting from over me?" I asked her, she looked up at me and I turned my head trying to hide the blush that was creeping on my face. She then got off of my lap and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver

"_Oh Kiri, it's me mom. Seiji, Billy, and I are in Japan now and wondered where you are?" _Her mom said

"Oh really."

"_Yes, where are you staying Kiri?"_ Her mom wondered

"I'm at with Narumi "

"Kiri he's to old for you"

"No, not him I'm with Naru-Naru."

"Who?"

"Narumi Shogo house." Kiri sighed; a shiver ran up my spine when she said my name. I never heard Kiri talk so much.

"_You shouldn't be at a man's house by yourself."_

"No mom, Naru-Naru's mom and dad is here and Chisami, Ken, Iori, Aoyama, Kei, Ochiai."

"_Oh, we wanted to know if you were doing something today?"_

"Not really, but I already made plans to hang out with Naru-Naru first. " She said in the receiver, I looked at her and she looked back at me and everyone looked at both of us.

"_Oh really that's okay how about we meet at 10:00 is that okay Ki-chan?" _

"Yeah see you then, Love you too." She slid her phone down and looked at me

"You do know you just lied to mom right?" I said to her.

"No, I didn't we are going somewhere today."

"Oh really." I said laying back down.

"Yeah." She said lying down next to me looking at me.

"What if I had plans?" I said

"Do you?" She asked

"Well No, but what about your parents?" I asked her looking at her adorable eyes. I shook my head trying to listen to her.

"I want to hang out with my friends." She said to me

"Sorry Kiri, but I can't do that you have to go see your family." I said to her I couldn't believe I just turned her down; I looked at her and smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"I guess?" I can't believe this; I looked away from her face and looked at a space in the wall.

"Okay, well I'll go get ready for them." She said sliding out of the side of the bed I looked at her small back walking into the bathroom. I laid back down and looked at the close door.

(**Normal P.O.V Downstairs**)

The people that were in the doorway of Narumi's doorway were sitting downstairs at the table plotting on the future of Narumi and Kiri.

"I can't believe that he turned down Ki-chan." Michiko said

"Well you have to understand Narumi's feelings to not just Koshiba-san." Ochiai said pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I agree with Kazuhiko, Michiko you can't just force two people who don't like each other together." Manami said pushing her glasses up her face also.

"But how do you know they don't like each other your not a mind reader." Michiko said

"I know when two people like or don't like each other." Manami replied

"How do you know that they don't like each other?" Michiko asked

"Well I think that Naru-Naru likes Kiri-chan a lot and Kiri-chan likes Naru-Naru a lot." Kei said

Everybody looked at Kei sucking onto a lollipop.

(**Back upstairs, Narumi P.O.V**)

While everyone dispersed from in middle of my doorframe I got out of the bed and closed the door. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard a response.

"Come in." I heard her nonchalant voice said

I turned the knob and opened half way.

"Are you dressed?" I asked blushing at the thought that popped into my head.

"Yes, I'm dressed." She said I opened the door wider revealing her fully dressed, and looking in the mirror.

"Do you need anything Naru-Naru?" She asked

"Yeah about today I was wondering if you were serious about the date today?" I said to her. Kiri wasn't even looking at me; she looked at her hair through the mirror.

"Yes, we haven't been spending a lot of time together." She said now looking at me while leaning on the sink, walking pass me into my bedroom

"Well I thought that you were joking because you wanted to find a way to get out of meeting your parents." I said blushing at my own stupidity and followed her into my room.

"I haven't seen Naru-Naru since high school." She said to me

"I know." I said almost a whisper

"I missed you." She said

"I missed you too." I replied, wasn't it just yesterday I just told her I loved her.

She got close to me and I held my breath, she looked up at me when I looked down at her, I looked into her eyes and it seem that her eyes kept on getting closer by the minute. Kiri's tilted her head up and I was noticing she was holding onto my shirt. Kiri slid her eyes shut and I did the same I grabbed her waist and I felt her arms go around my neck. (I can't believe I'm about to kiss Kiri) I felt her breath on my lip and I felt her lips…

"Narumi!" We separated fast and I looked at the intruders who messed up my very first kiss, I looked at Kei and Ochiai standing in the doorframe once again.

"Do you need something?" I asked the two, with a little madness in my voice.

"Your mom wanted you downstairs." Ochiai answered while smirking at me.

Kiri walked pass me and excused herself between the two. I walked to them and looked at them.

"Forget what you saw." I said pushed pass them and walked to the stairs.

"It's really hard to forget something like that, you in the middle of your room with Koshiba-san almost about to kiss her." Ochiai said smirking behind me. I stopped and looked at him.

"You saw nothing." I said continuing down the stairs.

"Yeah your right if we would of waited a little longer then we probably would." Kei said laughing.

I sighed I got to the bottom of the stairs and walked into the dining area. I went into the kitchen to a smiling mother.

"Sho-chan, why are you still in your Pj's?" I looked down and to see I was still in them. I shrugged and looked from my mom to Kiri.

"Mama-Naru I'm going out I'll see you later 'kay." Kiri said waving to my mom then looking at me.

"At 11:30 be ready." She said in her natural voice.

"Okay." I said

Kiri turned around and I watched her leave, I watched every inch of her go.

"Sho-chan, why do you have to get ready?" She asked I smiled at her.

"Because we're going on a date." I said exiting the room not caring the shocked faces and my mom squealing. I Narumi Shogo will not give her up.

I went back upstairs and went to my drawer and I pulled out some black jeans and a white beater, then I pulled out a button up black shirt, then I went into the bathroom.

(**Michiko P.O.V**)

"Awww my baby is going out with Ki-chan." I said pulling up my apron to wipe the invisible tears that was streaming down my face. I looked at the time and I smiled my work is paying off; I should do something for them. Ah got it that is very good.

(**Narumi P.O.V**)

I stepped out of shower and went to the mirror and looked at myself, before I should go I should give myself a shape up. I looked away from the mirror to a drawer and I pulled it out, grabbing a pair of scissors. I cut a few strands and I put them away and I examined myself again, and I like what I see. I went to my clothes and started to put them on. After that I examined myself in the mirror again and I was shocked to see how sexy I was, there should be a limit to how sexy I guy can get. I walked out of the bathroom and picked my cell up and looked at the time, and it was only 9:30 man. I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I have 2 hours and 70 minutes before me and Kiri go out so what to do? I guess I can take a short nap; I really didn't get that much sleep because I got interrupted sleep. I crawled to one of my pillows and laid my head on one of them and then I closed my eyes.

(**Normal P.O.V**)

Everyone was still downstairs until Minami tapped Kazuhiko shoulder to follow her outside. When they got out there Minami sat on the hammock swing patting the spot near her. Kazuhiko sat near his mother.

"Kazu-dear don't you hate it?" Minami asked her son

"Hate what?"

"How the Narumi's always get the person we love."

"Mother I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are talking about." Kazuhiko said not looking at his mother.

"Honey you know as well as I do that you are madly in love with that Koshiba girl, but you didn't want nothing bad to happen to your friendship so you forgot about your feelings so you will make your best friend happy."

"Mother I didn't stop liking her because I'm afraid that me and Narumi's friendship will end."

"Oh really." Minami said to her son smirking.

"Yeah, My friendship with Narumi is much more precious then any girl in the world." Kazuhiko said to her

"Oh really honey such admiration for that boy is sickening, but honey does he think the same way about you? He's going on the date with the Koshiba girl, Listen I don't want what happen to me happen to you I want you to be happy with the person you love." Minami said looking at her son

"I don't know what to do." Kazuhiko said putting his head into his hands.

"Do what your heart tells you to do, because all of the Narumi's are the same, one day you will be watching your backstabbing so-called best friend get married to her!" Minami said Kazuhiko lifted his head up and looked at his mom.

"But mom…" Kazuhiko said, his mom put her index finger on his lips.

"Honey, how much have you been sacrificing for that boy?" Minami looked into her son's eyes.

"A lot… I'm not sacrificing anymore I'm in love with her, I'm not giving up on her I'm not letting him have her either." Kazuhiko said looking at his mother,

"That's my boy." Manami said hugging her son.

(**Time Skip: Narumi P.O.V**)

I woke up again; I sat up and saw Kazuhiko leaning on my bedpost I looked at him strangely and he looked at me with cold eyes.

"Ochiai what's wrong?" I asked him he got off my bedpost and walked to the side of my bed, his eyes never leaving my face and kept the same coldness, I shivered under his gaze. He didn't answer my question.

"Kazuhiko what is the matter with you?" I asked again sliding out of my bed so we were eye to eye.

"You." That one word had venom on it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again

"I'm not giving up on her." He said tome with the same coldness

"What are you talking about? You already said that you were giving up you told me I can have her." I said glaring back at him.

"Well I change my mind do something about it."

"You can't." I said in a whisper tone

I charged at him making him hit my mirror I glared at him.

"Maybe you see me as a threat because you know I'll have her, and I won't give up on her even if you love her a lot." Kazuhiko said

"That doesn't mean anything I got on my knees and told you that I love her and you just pass it by like it was nothing." I said threw my teeth

"Well Narumi I'm helping you…"

"How?"

"You have your dream to get and you don't want Kiri to feel second do you?.…" He stopped and smirked at me. "So what and who will you chose your dream or Koshiba?"

Kazuhiko smirk became a grin; I loosened my hands and looked at the floor.

"If you really love her you really don't have to think about it." Kazuhiko said

"I chose my…"

I'm so sorry, I wonder who he will chose what do you think he will chose.


	4. Hurricane Billy

Previous in that last chapter

I woke up again; I sat up and saw Kazuhiko leaning on my bedpost I looked at him strangely and he looked at me with cold eyes.

"Ochiai what's wrong?" I asked him he got off my bedpost and walked to the side of my bed, his eyes never leaving my face and kept the same coldness, I shivered under his gaze. He didn't answer my question.

"Kazuhiko what is the matter with you?" I asked again sliding out of my bed so we were eye to eye.

"You." That one word had venom on it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again

"I'm not giving up on her." He said to me with the same coldness

"What are you talking about? You already said that you were giving up you told me I can have her." I said glaring back at him.

"Well I change my mind do something about it."

"You can't." I said in a whisper tone

I charged at him making him hit my mirror I glared at him.

"Maybe you see me as a threat because you know I'll have her, and I won't give up on her even if you love her a lot." Kazuhiko said

"That doesn't mean anything I got on my knees and told you that I love her and you just pass it by like it was nothing." I said threw my teeth

"Well Narumi I'm helping you…"

"How?"

"You have your dream to get and you don't want Kiri to feel second do you?.…" He stopped and smirked at me. "So what and who will you chose your dream or Koshiba?"

Kazuhiko smirk became a grin; I loosened my hands and looked at the floor.

"If you really love her you really don't have to think about it." Kazuhiko said

"I chose my…"

(**Narumi P.O.V**)

"I chose my…" I thought of my answer. He's right if I really did love Kiri I don't have to think about it, but I…my dream.

"Narumi let me help you as your friend, and a partner in your dream." I looked at him, he's right I been putting my dream before my love for a long time.

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer." I said smirking at his face.

"How will Kiri feel about being always second?" He said with anger in his voice.

"I been telling her about my dreams for a long time, and it doesn't look like it bothers her now…so why would she care in the future." I said to him with anger in my voice.

"You may be right, but think about it." Ochiai said like he was stating a possibility that it would happen.

I let him go and I backed away from him, and I glared at him.

"Ochiai," I paused "Listen I really don't understand why it is so hard for you to just give up." I said and I pushed passed him and I walked out of my room.

I walked down stairs to see my mom and Ochiai-san sitting at the table. My mom had a bothered look on her face; I walked in the dining room.

"Mom…are you busy?" I asked, she looked up at me and shook her head 'no' she stood up and walked out of the room, and went upstairs. I looked at Ochiai-san and I followed my mom into her and my dad's room. I knocked on the door, and waited until I heard a 'come in' I turned the knob and I saw my mom on the side of her enormous bed, I walked in and sat near her.

"Mom, what happened in there?" I asked her

"How dare she say that to me." My mom said and kept her hair in her face.

"What did she say?" I asked

(**Flashback, Normal P.O.V**)

"Michiko… Listen I know you want your son to be happy, but it's destroying my son's life because he is in love with the Koshiba girl also." Manami said

"Okay, why are you telling me this?" Michiko asked

"Because I want my son to be happy too, so I want you to tell your son to let him give up his feelings for her." Manami said

"Okay, just because you failed at snatching up your crush; doesn't mean my son has to," Michiko said with anger in her voice.

"Your son is going to be just like you."

"You know I'm happy for that because since we narumi's are untrustworthy people he is going to marry Ki-chan and probably have 2 beautiful kids together JUST. LIKE. ME!" Michiko screamed

(**End Of Flashback, Narumi P.O.V**)

"There was a similar situation with me and Kazuhiko, because he said that I should give up on Kiri because she'll always feel second." I said

"Why would Ki-chan feel second?" My mom asked

"Because my dream is to start my own business and I want to accomplish my dream… he told me to choose between Kiri or my dream. "

"Honey I hope you didn't say anything, Listen you should pick Ki-chan because you will never meet a girl like Ki-chan again, you could always build a dream with the person you love." Michiko said holding her head up

"Really?" I asked her

"Yep, trust me I live with your father for a long time and he got a successful business, with a son who is in college and a beautiful daughter in high school and a wonderful wife who he have been dating since high school, and if he made his dream come true with me with him I have faith in you and Kiri." She said kissing my head.

"Thanks mom." I said getting up and walking out the door.

"Oh honey…" My mom called

"Yeah." I looked back at her.

"Listen, I want you to have fun on your date with Kiri, don't think about anything when you are with her 'kay." My mom said

"'Kay I'll try." I said and left the room and looked at my watch it was 10:56. I walked downstairs and saw the door open and I saw Kiri standing with Billy.

"Puffy head why hell is he here." I yelled

Kiri looked at me and looked at Billy

"Mom and Dad wanted him spend more time with me." She said

"Why?" I asked getting closer to them.

"I don't know." She said looking up at me

"Argh, but what about today." I asked

"We can still go." She said leaning against the wall.

"Okay." I said

I heard footsteps then I turned around and saw everyone watching even Ochiai and his mother, I then saw my mom float downstairs. She has such an elegant way she walks that it looks like she floats.

"Ki-chan your back, so how was it?" My mom said hugging Kiri, she then noticed Billy standing there and let go of Kiri.

"Oh and who might this be?" My mom said looking at the leech.

"This is the first time I have meant a angel." He said with an innocent smile.

"I already like him." My mom said

"My name is Billy Iketani and I'm Kiri's Fiancé." He said wrapping an arm around Kiri's shoulder.

"WHAT!" I screamed

"Oh Narumi please say this angel isn't your mother." He said holding my mother, is he trying to make it seem like he is a likable person ha don't make me laugh it looks like nothing changed, just like in high school.

"Yeah that's my mother, so Billy about you being engaged to Kiri tell me how it happened so I be able to believe it, and I won't have to kill you." I said smiling.

"Well, Narumi since you're to slow to actually tell her that you like her, I thought I just should take her away from you. When we meant up I kissed her and I got on one knee and asked and here we are." He said

"First things first get off my mom," I said grabbing my mom "Second I think you're a little to late because I already told her that I'm in love with her. The person who is late is you." I looked at him and how he put his other arm around her.

"Oh really." He said looking down at Kiri, and she nodded.

"What you thought I was lying or something? Now can you let her go so we be able to go. " I said to him.

"Well are you two going out." Billy asked

I froze I didn't know the answer to that, I told her my feelings but I really don't know.

"Hah so you aren't going out with Kiri."

"We are…" I said

"Oh really prove it."

"How?"

"Kiss her and not those boring kiss on the forehead or cheek. Kiss her on the lips." He said I looked shocked.

I mentally slapped myself, how could I be this stupid now I don't know what to do and everyone is watching but if I don't do this he will take her away from me and I don't want that. Kiri walked up to me and I looked down at her. I have to do this; we were about to kiss up in my room earlier. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I then looked at her lips and I blushed I lowered my head and she wrapped her arms around my neck just like before. I then felt her lips and I fell.

(**Michiko P.O.V**)

I can't believe he just fainted! He was about to kiss Kiri and he faints. Their wedding day will be a disaster.

"Well one of you guys get him stop standing there looking stupid." I was mad as you can see, Ken-chan picked Sho-chan up and walked him into the living room where we followed he waited to put Sho-chan down.

"Ki-chan sit right there." I said pointing at a spot on the couch, She sat and I looked at Ken-chan.

"Put him on her lap." I said he looked at Kiri and she nodded, He then walked to her and laid Sho-chan head on her lap, and she looked at him and I thought I saw a smile on her face.

"See he couldn't even kiss you. No man is enough…" He got cut off because Manami threw a pillow at him.

"Boy, if you don't shut up and sit down we will have a problem." Manami said in a warning tone.

Billy sat down and kept quiet scared of what would happen if he did say something. I smirked. I looked back at Ki-chan and I smiled, she was rubbing Sho-chan's hair. Ki-chan really loves him a lot, but both Kazu-kun and Billy-kun like Ki-chan too, don't they understand that it's harder on Ki-chan then everyone else. She don't want to hurt Kazuhiko and Shogo friendship so that's probably why she don't answer to questions that deals with her in love with Sho-chan. I wish I could help her a little bit. The only way I can help is if I make them find other girls and or have them go out with one of these girls. Hmm Kana-chan looks like she dating Ken-kun so she's out and Chisami said that she liked Iori-kun now she's out. (Sigh) what to do what to do, AH I got it now all we need is for Sho-chan to get up and I will take it from there. Sho-chan started to move and his eyes started to open. I will have my baby keep his first love if it kills me.

KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN

Read and Review

KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS


	5. Mine and Kiri date pt 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

**KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN**

**(Narumi P.O.V)**

I can't believe that I fainted, the third time I tried to kiss her and I faint. The first time

was an accident I fell on her and busted her lip, the second time was interrupted by Ochiai and Kei, and the third I faint. Who doesn't want me to kiss her right, as I started to get angry I could feel somebody petting my hair and it's so soothing. I opened my eyes and saw Kiri looking down at me. Then I felt a strange pain on my ear.

"Sho-chan come with me." My mom said, I looked at her and got up from my comfortable spot to follow my mom who was holding my ear hostage. Until we walked into the kitchen and then she let my ear go. My mom looked at me and she put her hands on her hips and looked at me.

"Sho-chan the only chance you get to prove to everybody that you and Ki-chan belong together…and you faint." My mom is probably angry with me, but how did I know I was going to faint.

"Mom." She glared at me "Mama…" I said, I really don't understand why I still have to call her that when I'm 19 years old now and in college she has to let go of my umbilical cord sometime.

"Mama listen I really didn't know I was going to faint like that." I said to start off my case.

"Sho-chan why did you faint though?" She asked, I really couldn't think of an answer fast enough because she's mad and I really don't know why I fainted. In my room I was ready for her to kiss me and I was ready to kiss her.

"Mom if I could tell you I would but I can't." I said sitting down " Mom I know I'm in love with her but I…I don't want to destroy my friendship with Kazuhiko. So I'm kind of glad I didn't kiss her." I said to her

"Sweetie I know it's going to be a hard decision it was one for me, but I didn't think it all through if I did this feud between me and Nami would never happen. I know you'll make the right decision, and if you need some advice Kazu-Kun already stopped thinking of you as friend and started to think of you as a rival." She said I looked down and she kissed my head, and walked out of the kitchen.

Well I really don't know what she meant by that, why do parents say that what if I make the wrong decision. I threw my head back and saw a calendar and I lifted my head and walked to it…it had a big heart on one specific date and in the heart it said SHO-CHAN B-DAY in big pretty letters. I stopped looking at the calendar and I sat back down forgetting about it. I just can't forget about my friendship with Ochiai and go with Kiri, and I really do treasure my friendship with him but he is making it really hard. I need to get out and think about this more…wait a minute me and Kiri still didn't go out yet. I got up from my seat and walked toward the living room where everybody was sitting at. I looked at Kiri and swallowed the pride I had left.

"Hey puffy head." She looked up at me.

"We're still going out right." She nodded

"Let's go then." I said and she got up and walked by me and I followed. I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car. I opened the door for Kiri so she could get in and I went to my door and went in. I started the car, but I didn't know where we were supposed to be going. I looked at her.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"To the park." She said in a nonchalant tone.

I really think that she has an emotions overload, and that she can only wear that one on her face. I sighed and started driving out of the driveway. It was really silent in the car I really didn't know what to talk about so I turned on the radio.

We got to park and got out of the car.

"Hey puffy head…" I started while we were walking towards the park

"Yes."

"Um are you really engaged to Billy? Because I'm just wondering." I said

"No, My parents said something about marriage, and he got it in his head that we were engaged." Ahh so it was in his imagination. We saw a bench and sat on it.

"If you had to pick between me, Ochiai, or Billy who would you pick? All the ladies would pick me anyway so why am I asking." I smiled

"But isn't Naru-Naru allergic of women?" She asked, I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Well yes, but I'm not to so sure let me check." I started to lean down to Kiri and wrapped one of my arms around her back and softly pushed her down and I had my other arm on her waist, and she put her hands around my torso and she started to close her eyes. I can't believe I'm about to kiss her. I softly felt her lips on mine.

"KIRI THAT IS YOU!" I stopped and glared at the person who interrupted such a perfect moment.

We were still holding onto each other not letting go. Maybe if he sees this then his brain might tell him to leave if it isn't small. Kiri looked at him confused.

"It's me Komatsu Taro remember Kiri." She looked at him again and I looked at her confuse face.

"Taro-Tard?" She asked

"Yes, but no that's not my name." He said I finally let Kiri go and sat back watching this idiot.

"Oh and your Narumi Shogo…" He pointed at me " It's been a long time hasn't it, but wait your with Kiri and you are here alone, was I interrupting something?" So this Idiot does have a brain.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" I screamed and he jumped.

"I guess I did." He looked at Kiri.

"Naru-Naru I'm thirsty." She said I looked around and saw a store.

"Okay, I'll get you something to drink." I said and stomped the whole way there I got there and saw Kiri's favorite juice I purchased two because I like this drink to and I saw a couple in the store holding hands and then I saw the guy kiss her I smiled at least they can be happy I wish that can be me and Kiri but Kazuhiko and Billy won't let that happen.

(**Normal P.O.V**)

Taro took Narumi's spot next to Kiri and they started to talk.

"So Kiri what's new?" Taro asked

"Nothing." Kiri said

"Come on there got to be something going on between you two."

"Nope."

"Come on Kiri."

"(sigh) Okay there is someone I love."

"WHO?"

"I love… him" Kiri pointed to the store Narumi went in

KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN

Kiri just told Toro who she loves how will Kazuhiko and Billy feel about that?


	6. Mine and Kiri date pt3mom's history

KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN

(**Narumi P.O.V**)

I looked around and saw that Komatsu guy still there sitting near Kiri. I walked to them, and I handed an orange carton to Kiri.

"Thank you." She said I looked at a red Komatsu, and I looked back at Kiri and she shrugged.

"I'm probably interrupting something so I'm gonna go now…" Thank you there is somebody who is smart, " Before I go Kiri let me have your cell phone number so we can keep in touch." He sad pulling out a cell phone out of his pocket she pulled hers out to and they told each other their numbers and he left.

"I think somebody hates me." I said with a smile.

"Why? What did Naru-Naru do to be hated by someone?" She asked.

"Exactly! I don't know." I yelled, I looked at her and smiled she really did grow up, it's not like she wasn't beautiful when we were in high school, but she looks more mature and there are features on her that she had but couldn't be seen in high school.

"Naru-Naru is a pervert." She said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

She didn't answer and just 'tsk', I need to change the subject quick.

"Puffy Head, why did you want to come to the park?" I asked

"I don't know probably to get away from the house." She said looking at the playground

"Why?" I asked

"It seems to me that Naru-Naru isn't having a great spring break." She said

"No I'm trying to have a good spring break, but it's just that Kazuhiko…" I stopped and remembered what my mom said before 'Listen, I want you to have fun on your date with Kiri, don't think about anything that deals with Kazuhiko and his mother just have fun when you are with her 'kay.' I looked at Kiri and she looked back at me.

"Never mind that…we should be having fun on are date." I said and smiled "I have a suggestion why don't we leave from the park and go to an amusement park instead." I said

"That would be fun." She said getting up

I followed after her and I opened the door for her

"I didn't know that Naru-Naru was such a gentleman." She said getting in the car I got in the other side and started the car up.

"There's more to me that I would like you to know and see." I said smirking.

I started to drive the car.

**(Normal P.O.V At the Narumi House)**

Michiko was in her and Soichiru room looking at a photo album.

"(_Sigh) I can't believe that it been a long time since high school and she still hates me. It's not my fault. I still remember that day it was on graduation when I heard I was pregnant with Sho-chan._

_(Flash Back)_

_Michiko was at home in her room holding her phone in her hand; she dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. Michiko was waiting to hear something._

"_Hello Yasuku residence." A woman said _

"Uh yeah Hi um is Manami home?" Michiko said nervously

"_Yes she is may I ask who calling?"_

"Oh it's Michiko."

"Yes hold on." Michiko heard footsteps and a knock on a door Michiko started to cry.

"Hey Michi what's up." She said

Michiko started to cry.

"Nami (_Sniff)_ I'm pregnant." She let her tears go

"What?!"

"Yep I went to the hospital today and they said I was pregnant." Michiko said

"_Do you know who's the father is?"_

"Yes Narumi Soichiru." Michiko heard a dial tone and cried

(End Of Flash Back)

Michiko closed the photo album, and looked at a picture of Shogo and Kiri and friends.

"I want Sho-chan to be happy with the person he loves and he shouldn't care what other people say.

(A/N)

YES I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, but I had to do it. The next chappy is going to be all about Narumi and Kiri date, but I need help what do you want them to do? Read &Review


	7. Me and Kiri first Kiss

**A/N**

"**Never mind that…we should be having fun on are date." I said and smiled "I have a suggestion why don't we leave from the park and go to an amusement park instead." I said**

"**That would be fun." She said getting up**

**I followed after her and I opened the door for her**

"**I didn't know that Naru-Naru was such a gentleman." She said getting in the car I got in the other side and started the car up.**

"**There's more to me that I would like you to know and see." I said smirking.**

**I started to drive the car.**

****

**(P.O.V Narumi)**

The long car ride was very quiet, I tried to think of something to talk about but nothing came to mind then I thought of something.

"So how was Los Angeles? Do you like it?"

Kiri looked at me.

"It has a lot of big buildings, and the beaches are beautiful."

"Oh really, it sounds wonderful."

"Not really, it's a little to much for me." She said smiling

"Naru-Naru what would happen if I would've stayed here with everyone? What do you think would happen between us?" She asked I contemplated about that before I gave a direct answer.

"I guess we would be all lovey dovey." I looked at her and she looked back at me.

"Really you think so?" She looked at me and smiled.

I guess this date is going to be fun after all.

(Time skip)

We got to the amusement park and the promiscuous aroma was giving me a headache, but Kiri looked like she was bored already.

"So Kiri what do want to do first do you want to go on rides first or do you want to eat or you want to go to the prize booths' it's your decision." I looked at her.

"I don't care." She smiled

Kiri been smiling a lot lately more than she used to in high school, but now it's not like, she smiles very often now she still is nonchalant about some things. I really didn't think that I Narumi Shogo would ever fall in love like those sickening high school romances my mom forced me to watch, but I'm head over heels for her, but so are Kazuhiko and Billy. Wait a minute I'm not supposed to be thinking about that right now but I can't get it off my chest I seriously got on both of my knees and told him I loved her, but it still didn't do anything I sighed Kiri stopped and looked back at me.

"Is there something wrong with Naru-Naru?" She asked

I looked at her

"Nothing that you should be worrying about" we both stopped.

"Why don't we sit down first?" I nodded in agreement we saw a bench near us and sat down.

"What is your problem?" She asks

"Nothing" I replied

"Then what do you mean 'nothing that you should be worrying about' what don't I have to worry about?" She continues to push for an answer.

"Listen I really don't know how to explain it." I said finally.

"Then explain the best way you can." She said

"I promised my mom that I wouldn't talk about it and it's starting to bother me more than ever…" I said

"What didn't she want you to talk about?"

"(Sigh) about the mess in the house that's going on."

"Like what?" Kiri said like she didn't understand the situation that was going on.

"Well okay you already know that Kazuhiko loves you right and Billy too?" I asked

"Yeah I do."

"Well I don't want to ruin me and Kazuhiko friendship, but if we actually start dating that's what will happen are friendship is over and if I don't convey my feelings to you I'm also hurting you and I don't want that Kiri I love you but I don't want to hurt Kazuhiko." I said finally

"My mom made me promised not to bring this up but I won't have any fun with you today if I didn't bring it up." I sat next to her and she looked at me

"Well since you got it off your chest so you think we can have fun now." Kiri said

"Yeah that does mean that." I said finally up

"Let's go then." I said holding out my hand for her to take it, I kind of happy I told her everything

As time passed so quickly when we were having so much fun and then is started raining when we got on the Ferris wheel.

"Kiri you okay?" I asked her because she was looking down at her legs. Because of the horrendous thunder storm that is happening.

"You know I like it when you call me my name instead of puffy head its make you sound much more like a boyfriend then a regular friend."

I blushed

"Thank you I guess but are you okay." I asked putting my hand on her back

"Yeah, I just feel like a storm is coming." She said with her eyes never leaving her knees

"Well don't worry about that there won't be a storm today I checked the news today and it will only rain that's all." I said bringing her into a hug

Kiri looked up at me and I looked down at her and I gave her a reassuring smile. I felt like this is Déjà vu somehow, I sighed and looked at Kiri again….she really did mature now you can tell if Kiri is a girl while wearing boy's clothes. I looked at Kiri who was shaking in my arms and I grabbed her chin and softly pulled her face up to mine and I leaned down and kissed those soft lips. I was happy when she responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss, we stayed like that until are lungs were begging for air. We pulled apart and looked at each other, she smiled and we were finally on the ground and we ran to my car which wasn't easy to find, We got in the car and I started the car and started to drive home. We pulled into the huge parking lot which withheld a lot of cars of many colors, I parked the car and we ran toward the porch.

"I'm sorry I should have brought an umbrella." I said while standing in front of the house

"Don't worry I'm fine remember I got Pneumonia."

"Yeah, you scared the hell out of me." I said remembering that day

"Yeah me too."

I turned towards her and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss. She agreed and put her hands on my forearm and I felt her get on her toes. The kiss was deepened and I held her with all my love. Then it happened right when Kiri was there in front of me…that's right the door opened and revealed all the people who were inside it. As soon as the door opened the door closed I pulled away and I smiled at Kiri.

"Maybe we should go in?" I said looking at the door

"Yeah." She said

I walked to the door and I opened the door holding it for Kiri to walk in first. I felt like the world was rewarding me and punishing me at the same time. We passed the kitchen where everyone was.

"Sho-chan Ki-chan how was your date." My mom asked like she didn't just see us kissing outside

"Umm good so good that we're tired so we're going to take showers andgoing to bed night." I said pushing Kiri towards the stairs up to my room.

We took separate showers and we got in the bed, I put my arms around her and she put her arm on mine and we slept

**KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK**

**I know it took so long but there were a lot of things going on like severe writers block but I finally updated it. Please R&R and give me feedback.**

**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS**


	8. Finally together & mom

**I was reading 'I love you' than I was like 'Let me Update yay Update...' than I was like booo writers block and stupid sick computer so I hope you like this chapter of 'I love you'**

****

**(Narumi P.O.V.)**

I woke up the next day happy as ever I shifted in the bed, and found out that I'm the only one in it then what was weird was that not only was I alone in the bed my mom was in the room instead of Kiri I don't get what's going on but its making me feel weird for some reason.

"Mom is there something wrong?" I asked she looked at me and her smile went away and she put her hands on her hips and put the mommy voice on.

"Shogo how long were you going to sleep? Were you going to sleep long?" My mom said walking towards me.

"No, I wasn't how long was I sleep?" I asked sitting up and looked at my mom.

"Three years do you know how hard raising my granddaughter is on Kiri all you do is sleep, I know personally that I didn't bring you up like that?" My mom looked at me and sat down on my bed also. I didn't know what was going on, Kiri had a daughter and she's mine I don't believe it, my mom don't look like she's joking at all because when my mom lies the corner of my mom mouth twitches. I looked at my mom lips hard I didn't see it twitch at all I started to hyperventilate.

"That's impossible...Kiri isn't pregnant because well...very strange to say this in front of my mother but we never did it so yeah and we had that date just yesterday and you opened the door when me and Kiri were kissing. " I spoke my mom turned away from then turned back to me.

"Is that all you remember of that night it was such a great night, and I was happy for you, you than called and said that you two would be staying in a hotel and come back in the morning but when Ki-chan and Sho-chan came back Sho-chan was hit by a car and went into a 3 year coma." My mom said covering her face with her hands my eyes were wide I started to hyperventilate even faster my mom has to be lying she has to be, but she looks serious.

I heard the bathroom door open and Kiri walked out of the bathroom in one of my mom's dress, I fainted from lack of air.

**(Michiko P.O.V) **

I burst out in laughter and stood up still laughing.

"Mama Naru is Naru-Naru okay?" Ki-chan asked I looked at Kiri and smiled.

"Yeah he's fine but I think I just went a little overboard." I started to giggle a little bit.

"What happened?" Ki-chan asked

"Well let's just say that this is punishment." I said grabbing her and pulled her in front of a mirror in Sho-chan's room.

"For what?" Ki-chan asked I started to fix the dress so it would fit better on Ki-chan before zipping up the dress.

"Well remember when he was about to kiss you and he fainted well let's just say I was mad, and so I thought I should punish him so I did." I smiled sweetly and Ki-chan blushed when I finished fixing the dress on Ki-chan I zipped it up and backed away.

"Thanks Ki-chan for helping me, Chisami is just about your size so if you fit it this will definitely fit her." I told her "You can change back now thanks for helping me with this and oh Ki-chan can you keep this conversation between us and keep the dress in there okay." I said when she was going towards the bathroom.

"You're welcome and okay." Ki-chan said and closed the door to get changed Sho-chan started to stir and sat up.

"Good Morning sweet heart." I said smiling at him.

"Mom I had this weird dream but it felt so real."Sho-chan said I smiled at him.

"Oh honey it most of scared you are you okay?" I asked sitting on the bed and put my hand on his head.  
"No I'm not you were in it and Kiri and a baby girl." Sho-chan said I turned my head and coughed/giggled

"Sweety I don't see the terror in that, it mostly feels like you had a dream of what you want to happen. I think it's so cute." I said looking at him he just looked scared and Ki-chan came out of the bathroom.

Ki-chan looked at Sho-chan in a confused look.

"Is there something wrong with Naru-Naru?" Ki-chan asked I had to cover my mouth so that I won't burst out of laughter again.

"Yes there is but I feel happy that I'm fully awake now excuse me ladies." Sho-chan got up and headed towards the bathroom, I stood up.

"Sho-chan what are you doing?" I asked the obvious...the dress is still in the bathroom so if he see the dress he'll know that it was a joke and my fun would be ruin no one wants that; he looked at me in a confuse look.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sho-chan looked me and I smiled and stood up calmly even though I was freaking out inside.

"You don't want to go in there yet because I have to check the garbage." I said walking towards the door to Sho-chan bathroom. He pulled on my tie on my red apron and I turned around to look at him with a smile.

"Yes Sho-chan?" I asked him tilting my head a little.

"Why do you need to check my garbage?" He asked I looked at him and my smile went away why does he have to ask all these questions? Why did I tell him if he doesn't get anything ask and keep on asking until you understand every other thing I taught him he forgets but this he don't.

"Because…" I looked at Kiri then looked back at Sho-chan "Because Ki-chan had her period and so I am cleaning out the garbage so that you don't see it so you have to turn around and close your eyes." I said he let go and turned the opposite to the bathroom I looked to see if his eyes were closed and they were I ran in the bathroom making the garbage make noise and grabbed the dress I walked out of the bathroom.

"No Peeking." I said walking towards the door.

"Trust me I won't." Sho-chan said

I pushed the door opened slowly and saw Chisami walking in the hallway I waved to her and she walked up to me I handed her the dress and she smiled and hugged me and quickly ran towards her room to try it on, I came back in the room and straightened myself out.

"Sho-chan you can open your eyes now." I said smiling

He opened his eyes and turned around I smiled at him.

"Is it safe to go in now?" He asked

I nodded and he went in the bathroom.

"Sorry Ki-chan for using you like that but I needed to get the dress out there before everything was ruined." I said

She nodded and laid back down I guess she is tired still; I'll let her sleep so I walked out of the room and closed the door and walked downstairs to start preparing breakfast.

(**Narumi P.O.V**)

I walked back out into my room to see Kiri laying on my bed with her back towards the door. I walked to the bed and sat down and she turned towards me.

"Are you okay...do you need me to get you anything like I don't know pain killers or your woman necessities?" I asked uncomfortable.

"No I'm fine." She said.

"Okay." I said laying down next to her looking up at the ceiling instead of her.

"Is Naru-Naru okay?" Kiri turned her body towards me.

"Yeah everything fine I guess..." I said and sighed.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"I'm sure." To stop her from asking again I turned to my left side and hovered over Kiri and gently placed a kiss on her lips she responded and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist deepening the kiss this is the first time I am able to kiss someone without busting out in hives. I stopped kissing her lips and went down to her neck sucking and nibbling on it I stopped and went back to her lips and started to kiss her again... until I heard a knock on the door I didn't want to answer it but having someone see us will bring more trouble than all of us have I stopped kissing her even though it was hard as hell I rolled over to my part of the bed and got out.

"Naru-Naru can I ask you something?" I looked back at her and nodded

"So are we going out as like a couple?" I smiled and walked back to the bed

"Well if you want to date me and I want to date you sure why not it be stupid just liking each other and not dating...I would love to date you Kiri Koshiba." I smiled as I was on my knees holding her hand she smiled and I kissed her again. My door opened and I moved away and looked at my mom.

"You can knock..." I said to my mom

"Not when no one is answering." My mom walked to me and smiled

"So when I was waiting I had this great idea...that we go to the beach." My mom said

"Okay that be fun for a change...So why are you in my room right now?" I asked

"Oh I came to see if Ki-chan had a bathing suit?" My mom looked at Kiri, and Kiri sat up and crossed her legs unto the bed.

"No I don't..." Kiri said my mom had this strange spark in her eye.

"Then we have to go shopping for one don't we." My mom said then Kiri nodded

"Oh yeah I have a thin white scarf that you can wrap around your neck no one needs to know about that love bite on your neck." My mom smirked at me.

"So is it official?" My mom asked and I blushed.

"Yeah its official." My mom jumped clapping her hands.

"Mom..." She glared "Mama me and Kiri don't want anyone else to know until everything blows over okay..."I said my mom stopped jumping and clapping and looked serious for that one second

"Shogo I understand I don't want you and Kazu-kun to end up like me and Nami either okay I handled my friendship wrong and lost my first real best friend in the end I still feel bad about it till this day...but I can't wallow in self pity because of what I did in the past I really loved your father and I had two beautiful children who I'm proud of...I do not want to have you go through the emotional roller coaster ride because its not fun okay so your secret is safe with me." My mom said

"Thanks mom..." I said

"Your welcome dear now Ki-chan come with me okay." Kiri nodded and got off the bed and my mom kissed my cheek and walked out the room and Kiri gave me a quick kiss on my lips. Well if my mom is going shopping she might make the men go shopping then I should get dress I walked into the bathroom.

(**Michiko P.O.V**)

I looked at my baby who turned into a man even when I had thought he was gay when he was younger; like serious what kind of man breaks out into hives when a female touches him... me and my sisters didn't do that much to him when he was younger I don't think, but what am I doing remembering useless things all well. I looked behind me to see if Ki-chan followed me out the door but than I saw her give Sho-chan a peck on the lips and I felt a pain go through me I turned around and landed on the wall beside Sho-chan's room and looked at the ceiling remembering the past.

(**Flashback**)

"_Hi..." I waved to my "best friend"_

"_I can't believe you...aren't friends supposed to not go out with best friends crushes until the person say they don't like the guy anymore that's like girl rule number one you broke that rule." Manami said to me _

_I asked Manami out to lunch to talk...but how are conversation going its not going to end good._

"_Listen Nami I'm so sorry I...I..." What could I seriously say to make me not sound like a whore nothing I took her crush away and I feel bad saying that I wasn't even thinking about her feelings._

"_You what?" I looked at Nami ans sighed I put my hand on my 9 month belly and felt a powerful kick I dismissed it and kept on looking at Nami._

"_I'm sorry to say this also that I'm not sorry for what I did falling in love...getting engaged...and getting married and having my first child with him what do I seriously have to be sorry about please tell me." I said then I felt another kick but this dismissed that one too._

"_You stole my crush how do you know I wasn't going to ask him out huh?" She banged on the table making people in the cafe look at us._

"_See you know that number one rule not to break in the best friend book yeah um well when someone sleeps with someone else that says 'I don't like him anymore' I'm sorry you were sending mixed signals." I felt another kick and felt like I peed myself I blushed and then pain followed after wards and I toppled over making my head hitting the table...not only am I in labor...now I have a headache._

"_Michi how far are you." Nami said standing up showing a pregnant tummy._

"_What...from home I don't know." I said _

"_No stupid how many months have you been pregnant." She said making her way to me._

"_I can't tell you because you'll get mad at me." I said crying_

"_Michi..." She said patting my back_

"_Nine months..." I said _

"_WHAT YOUR NINE MONTHS SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE SHE'S IN LABOR!"_

_(**Time Skip**)_

_I looked at my baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket and I smiled._

"_Well congratulations on your baby... this is the last time I'm going to talk to you and we are to have each other in our lives have a great life and family." With that she left and right after Souichiru came in._

"_Hey is that our baby boy." I smiled as he kissed me._

"_Yep honey I want to introduce you to Shori Narumi." I said with a smile_

"_Honey that's a girl's name do you want him to have a horrible childhood."He said_

"_Than how about Shogo...I just want to call him Sho-chan so yeah." I said handing the baby to Souichiru _

"_I like Shogo a lot but what about Gaki Narumi." I looked at my husband._

"_We're not naming him brat dear...with my names at least he would make through kindergarten without being teased." I laughed _

"_Fine Shogo." He said giving Shogo back to me._

"_Sho-chan I'm mommy and I'm so happy your here." I said putting a kiss on his small head._

_Sho-chan brought this boy and his mother to the house and called him Ochiai Kazuhiko I didn't here the mother's name and he told me meet them I was doing the dishes and grabbed a towel to dry my hands and grabbed a cookie and walked out to meet them in the family room. I saw Kei-Kun and gave him the cookie and looked a boy who bowed to me and introduced himself and his mother Ochiai Manami. I just smirked and looked while she glared._

"_So how's the whole not having me in your life going." I said and laughed_

(**End of Flashback**)

"MOM!"I looked to see Sho-chan hovering over me with his hands on mu shoulders and fear in his eyes and I saw everyone else even Manami.

"What's wrong Sho-chan it look like you saw a ghost." I said looking at my worried boy "If you worry to much you will get worry lines on your forehead." I said tsk-ing.

"You scared me mom when Kiri came back saying you were on the floor I got scared then everyone came out there rooms and came upstairs to see if your alright it was like you fainted." Sho-chan hugged me...then I noticed I was sitting on the floor.

"Oh my god I'm okay everyone I'm sorry for worried you guys." I said "Come on Sho-chan mama is okay ." I said patting his head he let go of me and stood helping me up.

"Was my eyes closed?" I asked everyone

"Not really it was like you were zoning out." Souichiru said

"What trying to spell cat to hard for you...let me help you C.A.T." Manami said my eye twitched

"Wow Nami you are so smart did the big letters hurt your brain...you know the highest you can spell are only two letter words...now your up to three letter words." I said it putting my hand over my mouth to show my astonishment Manami glared.

"Well..." I cut in

"Aw Nami you care so much about me that you spelled the most hardest word for you, and you never really answered my question which was so how's the whole not having me in your life going?" That shut her up.

"Well since I'm awake and we're surrounding Sho-chan's door why don't we go out today make this a fun day huh?" Everyone agreed even Manami.

"You know I don't think you should be up and about." Everyone looked at Manami "You know for short people curbs are like a suicide jump for you guys right." Everyone looked at me as I chuckled.

"Wherever we go Nami I have to see if they allow bitches because if you start barking at people I will put you down." I said Sho-chan covered his mouth

"You know what..." Sho-chan cut in.

"You know why don't we stay inside instead you know no one will have to be put down or fall off curbs you know." Sho-chan said both me and Manami looked at him.

"Young lady may I ask where that mark on your neck came from." I panicked and it looked like Sho-chan was panicking too.

"I got bit by an insect yesterday when I was at the park." Kiri said starting to scratch her neck looking nonchalant.

Wow Ki-chan didn't even blink telling that lie I need to learn from her.

(**Narumi P.O.V.**)

That is the first time my heart jumped out of my chest and I kept my cool. Kazuhiko looked at me and glared I turned towards and show the same intensity glare.

"If that mark came from you Narumi..." Kazuhiko said in a threatening voice.

"What can you seriously do I'm listening..." I waited for him to say something "Yeah nothing...Listen Kazuhiko..." Kazuhiko cut me off

"Nothing you will say will justify yourself." He waited a moment " Yeah nothing." He turned back and went into his room...Kiri went into the room I shortly followed and slammed the door.

How am I going to balance a secret relationship and a friendship at the same time...I don't care what anyone says or what he says...we will not end up like mom and Ochiai-san I won't accept that...I looked at Kiri but its so worth the hell I'm going through to be with her...Finally.

****

**OMG its been so long since I wrote to this and I'm still getting 'favorite story' mail I'm so happy so I feel like you need and explanation so yeah I was moving then I love you was on another computer that caught a virus so I had to wait for that computer to be cleaned and to send it to me than I had writers block on top of that so yeah...Read and Review...and comments are welcome. **


	9. Mall trip

A/N: I haven't been here for a while so now that I have time I'm devoting myself to 'I Love You' and finish it

(Narumi P.O.V)

After everything settled down I went back in my room and sighed.

"Is Naru-Naru okay?" I heard Kiri asked I looked up at her and smiled and pulled her in my arms and kissed the top of her head and laid my head on top of hers.

"Yeah I'm fine are you okay Kiri." I pulled away and looked at her blushing face and I blushed myself.

"Its still weird for you to call me by my name." She said putting her face in my shirt; Kiri was being so cute right now. I pulled her face up making her look at me her blush still visible and I put my forehead against hers and she closed her eyes and I closed mine and kissed her. We parted and I looked down at her.

"You should get used to it because I'm not going to call you anything else." I said putting butterfly kisses around her face and I got to her ear ans stopped. "Kiri...I love you." I whispered in her ear she pulled me closer in a stronger embrace.

"I love you too Shogo." She whispered back in my ear.

We kissed again and this kiss this time was filled with need I didn't know we were walking until we fell on my bed still a lips interlocked with each other. We broke for air and I went down to her neck again and started to suck on the skin I went back to her face and she went for my neck sucking on it. I hope nothing comes and ruins such a...I don't know what to call it but if I could name it I would say an amazing moment.

"Aniki Mama wants you." I heard Chisami yell from behind my door; I spoke to soon. I got off a Kiri and walked towards my door and opened it revealing my younger sister.

"Hi Chisami." I said with a fake smile.

"Oops Shogo did I interrupt something."She smiled evilly at me.

"No why...why would you interrupt anything." I said looking at the spawn of satan that is masquerading as my sister

"Pay me and I 'll keep my mouth shut." I looked at this conniving little girl dumbfounded.

"No..."

"That sucks..."Chisami said. " MOM! SHOGO..." I covered her mouth and looked at her.

"Listen put it on my tab and I will pay you back I can't give you anything now because I still need to get back to school okay." I said

"Okay great doing business with you brother." She said and walked away smiling.

"Evil little..." Before I could finish my sentence she turned towards me and smirked at me.

"What was that?" She asked tilting her head.

"Nothing." I said retreating back in my room looking at Kiri talking on the phone.

"Yes..." She said and I sat next to her; Kiri looked troubled.

"Yes he is but I don't want to." I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Mom you can't do it Shogo won't like me getting married to someone else because I'm his."I blushed and she looked away from me.

"I'm telling the truth mom." Kiri said sighing.

"You can't come over because we're going to the beach today sorry." Kiri said

"Yes I will..."She looked like she was waiting. "Love you too bye." Kiri hanged up the phone and looked at me and smiled.

"So you are really engaged to Billy?"I asked

"No I'm not but my mom wants me to be." She said

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me and I kiss her and pulled away and kissed her again, then she pushed my chest and I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You have to talk to Mama Naru." She said and I remembered that.

"Your right." I said standing up. "Want to come?" I said offering my hand to her and her taking it and we left my room and walked downstairs when we got downstairs we let our hands go and walked into the dining room where everyone else was.

"Sho-chan Ki-chan." My mom said smiling me and Kiri. "Okay today we're going to the beach but since no one has the appropriate clothing for the beach we're going shopping." My mom said clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Okay." I said

"Well all the girls would be with me and and the boys would be with Sou-kun." My mom said walking to my dad.

"Okay Sou-kun try not to be mean okay." My mom said and smiled at my dad.

"I won't." He said and kissing my mom.

"EWWW COME ON YOU TWO WE HAVE GUEST!" I screamed and shook my head and shuddered.

"Oh Sho-chan." My dad said I shuddered again.

"Don't call me that." I said

"But don't act like you and oof." My mom elbowed my dad and smiled at him I shook my head and sighed.

"Anyway that's the schedule for today okay." My mom said and I nodded

Everybody got up and started to walk outside and walked to the cars.

(Michiko P.O.V)

"I'm driving!" I yelled out excitingly

"NO!" I heard Sou-kun, Sho-chan- and Chi-chan yell I sighed to myself.

"God you drive on the sidewalk once now no one wants me to drive." She said shaking her head. "I thought it was the street." I said defending myself.

"People was still walking on it; it was the sidewalk!" I yelled at her. "Because of that incident I got traumatized I'm saving other people the scare." Sho-chan said laughing at the end. I smiled at him and blew a kiss to him

"Fine Manami you drive then." I said throwing the keys to her and her moving out the way and the keys hitting the ground and her looking at them.

"You can pick them up don't worry they look sharp but they won't hurt you." I said reassuringly

"No I'm not driving because I just got my nails done and I don't want to mess them up." Manami said and I shook my head and sighed.

"I'll drive." Ki-chan said and picked up the keys and went in the driver seat and me walking around the car to get in the passenger before Manami could and sat down and put my seat belt on Ki-chan turned the car on and started to drive out the parking lot and so far she's doing a good job. I forgot that Ki-chan left Japan to go to America; I remembered when we were driving on the wrong side of the road.

I put my hands up like I'm on a roller coaster and yelled out 'wee' Manami started to freak out.

"Ki-chan this is fun but I think your scaring the others but we're on the wrong side of the road." I said smiling calmly to her.

"Oh." She said and went on the right side of the road. Ki-chan also is a speed demon and I was having so much fun. The boys drove up near the window and I rolled it down and smiled at Sho-chan who was driving.

"You do know she came from L.A right."Sho-chan yelled out laughing.

"Yeah it was really fun." I said moving my hair out my face.

"Can you keep up with us?" I asked

"Not really this is the first time I'm driving this fast to keep up with somebody." Sho-chan said laughing and I smiled. I rolled up the window and the boys slowed down and went behind us.

It took a while to get to the mall but we made it and we parked and got out the car I put my sunglasses on and looked at the girls and smiled at them.

"Yay Ki-chan got us here in one piece." I said smiling at her.

"We almost died." Manami said holding the car for balance and I almost laughed at her.

"Almost but we didn't; I know Ki-chan now knows which side to drive on right." I said turning to Ki-chan.

We walked into the mall and saw a swarm of girls around Sho-chan and the others I never thought a simple trip to the mall would be this annoying I shook my head getting ready for the impending doom.


End file.
